Ike's and Soren's Epic Idea for Entertainment
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: Everyone does their same routine every morning, then one day Ike gets tired of the same stuff every day and tells Soren that he wants to create a building for entertainment. Will this be successful, or will this be an epic failure? we'll have to wait and see what happens in the story. AU


It was beautiful, casual morning and everyone was doing their boring work. Ike walked into the woods to look for Soren. He was sitting on a rock and was reading his book like he usually does.

"Hey Soren," Ike shouted, "Doesn't everyday feel a little boring after doing the same stuff?"

"Well, there is basically nothing to do, considering no one has really invented anything for entertainment," Soren said, being the smart guy like he usually is.

"Well," Ike stopped for a moment and started to think, "How about we invent something entertaining?"

"Like what?

"How about," He stopped again to think. He came up with an idea that people could possibly like. "How about we create a building with some stuff to prank people with?"

"Do you mean like those places where comedians crack jokes and such?"

"Why do you always make me look so dumb," Ike whined.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"Well, what do you think of my idea?"

"We can give it a try," the mage agreed, "but how are we going to make this building?"

"Can't your magic do it," he replied.

"No," Soren said, sounding slightly aggravated, "magic doesn't solve everything."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," Soren accepted, "Now, what do you want to use to create this building?"

"Wood," Ike shouted.

"Okay, just to let you know that it can easily break down if it goes on fire or if very heavy winds-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Ike interrupted, "lets get building."

"We're going to need more people to help us. We can't just build this up on our own and hope that it'll be done by the next day or so."

"I guess you're right, but who are we going to get to help us?"

"Lets just find all the people we can get to help build-"

"Did someone just say build?!" A redheaded boy said.

"Tormod," Ike shouted, "Were you eves dropping on us?"

"Not at all," he said in a sarcastic way.

"I can tell that's sarcasm."

"Darn!" Tormod shouted, "Can I help you guys? I'll find some people to help you create whatever's in your imagination."

"Well, we do need some people to help us," Soren said.

"Okay," Ike agreed, "we need as many people as you can find. We are going to build a place where humorous things need to happen!"

"Ike," Soren scolded, "That didn't really make any sense."

"Excuse me for my English," the bluenette said. Tormod was able to get seven people to help Soren and Ike. Those seven people that were going to help were Mist,Sothe, Aimee, Stefan, Tibarn, Ranulf, and Elincia.

"Here's who I got to help you all. Don't worry, I'm still looking for more people yet."

"Tormod," Ike scolded, "why did you get Aimee?! You know what's she's gonna do!" He runs and hides behind Soren. "She scares me!"

"Ike," Aimee said in a way that she was in a way, flirting with Ike. "There's no need to be afraid of me, I won't bite."

I'm regretting this right now, the bluenette thought. "Okay, we're going to need wood, something to get everything together, and make magic happen to make this building work!"

"That made no sense," Soren snapped, "and magic doesn't work when making buildings."

"It has too, or maybe it just doesn't work for you," Ike said.

"Okay, lets get this party started," Tormod shouted. Everyone started to help create a building, some were getting wood, some were cutting wood, and some were actually helping to build this place. Soren and Ike told everyone that the building will take a lot of room and that it would be pretty tall, and it could possibly be decorated if it was finished early enough. When it was night time, the building was almost halfway finished and almost everyone was fast asleep.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first fire emblem fic so I'm trying my best to make it as funny as I can. Um...I don't have to much to say, but, there will be some slight OOCness and lots of randomness going on, so...I don't own fire emblem it belongs to Nintendo and I hope you enjoy this chappie! :)


End file.
